inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Eska Bamel
(Forward) |number = 9 |element = Earth |team = Ogre |seiyuu = Suzuki Tatsuhisa |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The Ogre |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre}} Eska Bamel (エスカ・バメル), also known as Eskaba (エスカバ), is a forward for Ogre. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"He's so hot-blooded, he gets enraged if a chance to score is stolen from him."'' Appearance Eska has tanned skin, and black marks around his eyes which are also black. He has spiky, dark blue hair and wears the standard Ogre uniform. Personality He seems to be very agitated and always screams what he is doing in an aggressive manner like most of the Ogre, but has a soft side as seen when Endou told them to enjoy soccer. In the game he is a little sarcastic, making fun of Endou's love for soccer. Plot He is a forward of Ogre. He participated in the match against Raimon, but at the beginning they didn't take the match seriously until Baddap gave the order. He used Death Rain in order to make a goal, which succeeded when it broke through Endou's God Hand. Later, he used Death Break along with Mistrene and Baddap, but it failed against Omega The Hand. In the end, Raimon won with 3-2. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! First the game has to be completed, that way the menu to get Eska is unlocked. Select the 4th option and then they'll be 3 options. The first one is to recruit Mistrene, the second one is for Eskaba and with the last one is to get a manual for God Cannon. Once one of those options has been clicked, a screen appears. This is where the passwords has to be entered. Use those numbers and letters to know what password has to be inserted. The first symbol is a digit between 0 and 9; 2). The second symbol is a lowercase letter of the English alphabet 3). The third one is a particular glyph 4). The fourth symbol is an uppercase letter of the English alphabet. Note that every save file has its own unique password. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Eska, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Ogre Ninshikihyou (オーガ認識票, randomly dropped from Ogre at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Ginis Jinkins *'Player': Mistrene Callous *'Player': Sandayuu Mishima After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Eska, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Gebo Torangas (At Ogre's community master at the soccer museum in the future) *'Player': Ginis Jinkins (At Ogre's community master at the soccer museum in the future) *'Photo': Fireplace (暖炉の写真, taken in Sina's house in King Arthur's era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Eskaba, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Invincible Dumbbell (無敵のダンベル, randomly dropped from Martial Arts Department (武道部) in outside Raimon's budoukan) *'Item': Make-Up Loupe (まやかしのルーペ, randomly dropped from Team Amayadori (TEAMあまやどり) at Sazanaara's west park bridge) *'Item': Tornado Fan (竜巻扇風機, randomly dropped from Volcano Red (ボルケノレッド) in Gurdon's city) *'Topic': Weak Subjects (苦手なものの話題, obtained at Raimon's schoolyard) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu Anime only * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Last Rival' *'Strikers D' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Sun Tans' Trivia *He is always shown standing near and/or next to Mistrene Callous, giving some fans the impression that the two of them are close friends. *His model is used in the best match Mixi Max of Genda Koujirou and Miyabino Reiichi. Navigation fr:Escavan Malice Category:Original series characters